itsyourshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 84: Pedagogical Sex Father
Catlickers & Puplickers: in Seattle you either went to Cat-lick school or Pup-lick school. And then there were the Jews. * ~Twenty full minutes of sausage talk. * John went to a benefit and accidentally ate a baker’s dozen of Jalapeños. ** "It feels like I'm sitting on a porcupine. It's good. It's keeping me in the the moment, focused on the now." * John doesn't want to go into middle age with a kayak on his roof rack. ** He especially doesn't want to end up like John Lithgow in The World According to Garp. * John is embarrassed by how much he's been talking about his Atkins diet. "I used to talk about so many things... world domination, striking fear into the hearts of villagers… and now I’m just like ‘quinoa!’" * ~35:00: Nice Dockers, dude. ** Men reach an age when they become noncombatants in the game of youth. ** As a young man, John considered himself an uncooked scallop that was left in the sun. Inside, he knew he was a swashbuckler and all these young dark intense guys were just peanuts in the mixed nut can of life. And John was a filbert. * Everyone is mad because of the pedagogy that John exudes: "These Silver Fox medals were hard-won.” ** John walks around like a mid-period John Wayne. ** John’s true self is “one hand down the front of his pants, yelling at somebody about the school district. Yelling at the state legislator about earmarks with my pants off.” The other percent of the time he is just in straight-world drag. * 1:00:00 Twenty minutes of local politics ** "I’ve seen young politicians I knew become middle aged politicians and watched their gaze get flintier and their smile get more like theres an element of rigor mortis.”—JR ** The capacity for evil is right behind their eyes. * John and went to a political event with his father and watched with awe as Willie Brown shook hands with 200 people as he walked across the room. “He’s gonna shake hands all the way to the door of the White House." ** "I’ve always seen that and said, yeah, that could be me, thats me, I’m just not doing that at the moment because I’m really into Radiohead right now. But I could be the mayor of San Francisco." * When people ask “Why are we here:” Do the best we can to colonize the earth in a way that is aesthetic and sustainable, and John doesn't mean sustainable "with all the hippie baggage but like, duh, sustainable, like, don’t drown in all your shit. Supertrain it! Gaia bomb it! Make it as perfect a base as you can and then... probe the universe." ** "And when I get out of my ego-world, personally, I say: What am I here to do if not to do that here, to make my corner of this ball better?" ** John can’t figure out how to do this without hundreds of millions of dollars. But this altruistic core is why John’s life has value. *** “So how to do it without having the ring destroy you.” —MM *** “And watching it destroy people that I recognize are even stronger than I am.”—JR